I Did My Homework, Polkadots
by Cha-Cha-Cheesecake
Summary: "I did my homework, Polka-Dots." "I did NOT tell you to do it like this, you pervert!"


Summary: "I did my homework, Polka-Dots." "I did NOT tell you to do it like this, you pervert!"

**I Did My Homework, Polka-Dots**

"NATSUME!" Mikan charged into his room.

"Gyaaaa! Don't you knock!" Mikan was thrown out on her heels. Luca and Natsume were, of course, in their underwear, and had no intention of letting Mikan see them in a newer, naughtier light. Hotaru, passing by their room, peeled Mikan off the itchy nylon carpet, poked her camera around the door and took a picture for her collectors pack before leaving again. Mikan brushed herself off, feeling fresh tears in her eyes after the number of friction burns on her body from the carpet.

"You can c-come in now," Luca called. She peeked around the door and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw they were under their bedclothes to avoid any more drama that could unfold. Then, remembering why she was there, Mikan marched up to Natsume and stabbed her finger at the piece of paper she was waving in front of his face.

"Just what do you call this?" She demanded. He smirked as he saw what she was so fussed about and stretched out.

"It's called homework," he drawled. Luca blinked and stared at the piece.

_The Describing Homework Naru Set, By Natsume Hyuuga, Class B_, read the title.

"Natsume, you did a piece of homework?" he asked, looking over at his friend.

"Polka-Dots demanded I do it," he replied.

"Gah! You call this a good piece!"  
"I did my homework, Polka-Dots."

"I did NOT tell you to do it like this, you pervert!"

Natsume smirked at her fury.

"Naru said to describe something, so I did." It was then that Luca read what Natsume had written and turned a deep shade of pink.

_For the describing homework I chose to describe Mikan Sakura's panties, which I keep seeing on account that she has no decency and most times completely forgets that boys aren't supposed to be staring up at a girl's..._

"HOW **COULD** YOU WRITE THIS ABOUT ME, YOU SICKO?" Mikan wailed. "I CAN NEVER GET MARRIED NOW!"

"Uhm, Natsume... I think when they said describing, they didn't mean go into that much scientific details," luca coughed, red.

_Her panties are usually pink, but they can be white, or any other colour of the rainbow, depending on what kind of sexual mood she's in that day. They usually have either a strawberry or polka-dot print, although occasionally they have teddy bears on them. Sometimes she wears pairs that are too small for her, so I can see her..._

"NOOOOOOO!" Mikan screamed, snatching it off a beetroot-red Luca. "YOU CAN'T READ THAT PART! Waah, you can't hand this in to Narumi-sensei...!"

Natsume effortlessly grabbed the homework out of Mikan's fist and said firmly,

"It's a piece of homework, and a piece of homework absolutely **has** to be handed in."

"GRR, NATSUME! Stop mocking me!"

And with that, she threw back Natsume's covers and tackled him to the ground in an attempt to get the paper back. Luca was sat on his own bed, gaping at the boldness shown in this battle. Mikan was climbing **right **in between his legs to try and grab his essay. At one point she was squatted with her back to Natsume, and this was when Natsume said something which **really **riled her up.

"So they're pink today, huh?"

"AHHHHH! NATSUME, YOU...!"

"Please stop this, Sakura!" Luca cried, leaving the bedclothes to try and pry her off of Natsume (who was, by now, covered in scratches after a hostile appointment with Mikan's fingernails.)

"Luca-Pyon, let go off me!" She wriggled angrily to try and escape his tight grip.

"P-Please don't attack Natsume!" he gasped, falling backwards while struggling to keep Mikan in his grip. They both closed their eyes as they were thrown to the floor by gravity.

When they opened them, Mikan was on top of Luca in... Well, what you call an awkward position. You know, with her legs in between Luca's so many people could get the feeling that they were... ahem, getting it on.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"HOTARU! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" wailed Mikan, holding up a newspaper article that read "Luca-Pyon has a girlfriend?" with that very... _awkward_ picture of Luca and Mikan.

**A/N: Heh... I don't know where this came from. Honestly. I was just writing up a few oneshots and somehow... this happened.**

**Don't get the wrong idea. NO sexual content was in this between the space of that awkward moment happening and it appearing in the newspaper article. I can only imagine after stuttering apologies to Luca-Pyon, Mikan tore up Natsume's 'homework' and got out of that danger zone as fast as an elementary school girl can run.**

**XDDDDD**


End file.
